Guía del autoestopista galáctico (serie)
Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) fue primero y principalmente una radiocomedia en 1978 escrita por Douglas Adams. Fue seguida por una serie de libros, una serie de televisión y un juego de computadora, y más actualmente por una versión para el cine que salió en 2005. Aunque las diferentes versiones siguen la misma trama básica, se contradicen entre ellas en diferentes formas, porque Adams reescribía la historia con cada adaptación. __TOC__ Introducción La serie de libros es descrita como “una trilogía en cinco partes”, después de ser descrita como una trilogía al salir el tercer libro, como “una trilogía de cuatro partes” al salir el cuarto libro, y finalmente adoptó esa descripción al editarse el quinto y último libro. Tiene muchos seguidores alrededor del mundo, gracias a las extrañas situaciones, personajes y conceptos (ej. El pez de Babel, poesía Vogon, Slartibartfast y otros personajes menores, y la respuesta a La Vida, El Universo y Todo lo Demás), su humor irónico y anárquico y su comentario sutil sobre la sociedad. Sinopsis de la Trama La serie sigue las aventuras de Arthur Dent, un desgraciado hombre inglés que escapa de la destrucción de la Tierra (por los Vogones) con su amigo Ford Prefect, un extraterrestre de Betelgeuse e investigador para la epónima guía. Zaphod Beeblebrox, el primo lejano de Ford, y por un tiempo Presidente Galáctico, salva al dúo en su nave espacial (robada), el Corazón de Oro (Heart of Gold), cuya tripulación concluye la lista de personajes protagonistas: Marvin el Androide Paranoico, un robot que sufre de depresión, y Trillian, una mujer que Arthur ya conocía y que es la otra sobreviviente de la Tierra. Nota: Las tramas de las series de televisión y de radio son más o menos igual al de las primeras dos novelas, aunque algunos de los eventos ocurren en diferente orden y con muchos detalles modificados. La mayoría de las partes cinco y seis de la radio comedia fueron escritas por John Lloyd, pero su material no logró pasar a las otras versiones (la serie de televisión y los libros de la historia y que no se incluyen en este artículo). Muchos consideran que los libros son la versión definitiva de los eventos. No estaba claro que la serie había terminado (ya que era una “una trilogía en cinco partes”) hasta la muerte de Douglas Adams causada por un ataque al corazón a la edad de 49 años en 2002. Sin duda, Adams dijo que la nueva novela en la que estaba trabajando, “The salmon of Doubt” (El Salmón de la Duda), la tercera novela que Dirk Gentil protagonizaba sería convertida en el sexto libro de la serie de Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico. Describió al libro “Prácticamente Inofensivo” como “muy austero” y dijo que le “gustaría terminar la Guía con una nota más agradable”. Adams también comentó que si fuera a escribir un sexto libro, al menos empezaría con los personajes en el mismo lugar en el que habían quedado. Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico En la Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico, los personajes visitan el legendario planeta Magrathea, cuna de la colapsada industria de la construcción de planetas, y conocen a Slartibartfast, un arquitecto de planetas. Él relata la historia de una raza de hiperinteligentes seres pandimensionales que construyeron una computadora llamada Pensamiento Profundo (“Deep Thought”) para calcular la respuesta a la “Pregunta Definitiva de La Vida, el Universo y todo lo Demás”. Cuando la respuesta es revelada como 42, se ven forzados a construir una computadora aún más poderosa para calcular la “Pregunta Definitiva”, pero sus planes nunca son culminados. Esta computadora, disfrazada como planeta, era la Tierra, y fue destruida cinco minutos antes de la culminación de su programa de diez millones de años. Las criaturas, que resulta que eran ratones, quieren examinar el cerebro de Arthur para tratar de reconstruir la Pregunta, pero el protagonista logra escapar. El Restaurante del Fin del Mundo La aniquilación de los escudos de la nave a manos de los Vogones, es una curiosa ocasión para que Arthur Dent y sus curiosos camaradas sean desplazados por todo el universo, avanzando a través del espacio-tiempo impulsados por la energía de la improbabilidad pura, en su búsqueda desesperada de un lugar para comer. La Vida, el Universo y Todo lo Demás Los infelices habitantes del planeta Krikkit están enfermos de mirar el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas - así que planean destruirlo. El universo, así es. Ahora sólo quedan cinco individuos entre los robots asesinos de Krikkit y sus planes de aniquilación. Hasta Luego, y Gracias por el Pescado Dejado al final de “La Vida, el Universo y Todo lo Demás” con la dirección para “El Mensaje Final de Dios a Su Creación”, Arthur Dent deja esta información crucial dormir en su mente. Informe sobre la Tierra: fundamentalmente inofensiva Es fácil convertirse en un insensible cuando: tu planeta ha sido demolido para hacer una autopista hiperespacial innecesaria, la mujer a la que amabas ha desaparecido en un malentendido sobre la naturaleza del espacio-tiempo, la nave espacial en la que viajabas se estrelló en llamas en un remoto y tenebroso planeta, y todo lo que te queda es cierta habilidad haciendo sandwichs. Ficción Interactiva La serie de television fue seguido en 1984 por un “best-selling” juego de aventuras de texto, distribuido por Infocom. Titulado simplemente “The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy”, fue diseñado por Adams y Steve Meretzky de Infocom y fue uno de los más exitosos juegos producidos por la compañía. Como con otros juegos de la misma compañía, se incluyeron “feelies” (contenido extra relacionado con el juego), como un botón con las palabras “Don’t Panic” (No Entres en Pánico), pelusa de bolsillo y una orden para la destrucción de la Tierra. El juego fue revivido en Septiembre de 2004 por la BBC para la sección de la Guía de los Autoestopistas de la página de Radio 4 (http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/) como parte de la publicidad para el programa de la Tercera Fase y aún esta disponible en http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/hitchhikers/game.shtml En el Cine Después de años de aplazamiento y esfuerzos renovados para empezar la producción y un cuarto de siglo después de que el primer libro fuera publicado, la adaptación para la pantalla grande de "Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico" ha sido finalmente filmada bajo el nombre de "Guía del Viajero Intergaláctico" (Guía del Autoestopísta Galáctico en España). La post-producción empezó a principios de septiembre de 2004. Después de la premiere en Londres el 20 de abril de 2005, fue proyectada el 28 en el Reino Unido y Australia, el 29 de abril en Estados Unidos y Canadá, el 10 de junio en Sudáfrica. El 3 de junio en México y el 2 de septiembre en España. Se puede consultar una lista completa de las fechas de estreno en la página de IMDB de la película aquí. La protagonizan Martin Freeman como Arthur, Mos Def como Ford, Sam Rockwell como Zaphod Beeblebrox y Zooey Deschanel como Trillian, con Alan Rickman como la voz de Marvin y Stephen Fry como la voz del libro. Enlaces Relacionados *Autoestopistas Categoría: Novelas de ciencia ficción Categoría:Libros de 1978 da:Håndbog for vakse galakseblaffere de:Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis el:Γυρίστε το Γαλαξία με Ώτο Στοπ en:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy eo:La Gvidlibro al la Galaksio por Petveturanto fi:Linnunradan käsikirja liftareille fr:Le Guide galactique he:מדריך הטרמפיסט לגלקסיה hu:Galaxis útikalauz stopposoknak ia:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy it:Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti (serie) ja:銀河ヒッチハイク・ガイド ko:은하수를 여행하는 히치하이커를 위한 안내서 nl:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy no:Haikerens guide til galaksen pl:Autostopem przez Galaktykę pt:O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias ru:Автостопом по галактике simple:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy sv:Liftarens guide till galaxen tr:Otostopçunun Galaksi Rehberi